A WellDeserved Reward
by Genevievey
Summary: Cinderella pantomime . Buttons has moved to the Palace as special pageboy to Princess Cinderella, but he is still lovelorn at losing her to Prince Charming. Then, a visitor arrives at the Palace, who might just be the reward Buttons deserves...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ _I generally disaprove of tampering with or continuing fairy tales, but I always felt sorry for Buttons, the pageboy in pantomime version of 'Cinderella'; he loved her so dearly but could not have her. So I decided to give Buttons the happiness he deserves. After all, Cinderella gets her reward for being kind and selfless, so why shouldn't he?_

_I am writing this mostly for my own childish and romantic enjoyment, but I'd like to give a little shout-out to Beth, who I dedicate this to. She has proved to be a very loyal friend and reader, and maybe this will give her a little insight into the world of Cinderella, pantomime style. (Plus I know she's an incurable romantic such as myself)._

_As we are all well aware, I did not invent any of these characters; they belong to us all, as folktale characters._

_If I do continue this, it will be slowly. I'd love review though; there must be others Buttons-sympathisers out there somewhere!_

**A Well-Deserved Reward**

Buttons the pageboy whistled lightly to himself as he inspected the guest bedroom for the Palace's latest visitor of many. Everything appeared to be in order; the duvet on the four-poster bed nicely turned down, the table adorned with a vase of flowers and a quill and parchment for letters. Such luxury as Buttons had never seen in his life at Stoneybroke Mansion; but then what should one except of His Majesty's royal Palace? Even the pageboy's quarters were relatively grand—Cinders had made sure of it—but despite his new comfortable lifestyle Buttons still had to whistle to buoy his spirits. Just as before, the only real joy he found was in the company of Her Royal Highness Princess Cinderella, and now this joy was bittersweet and self-destructive, knowing that the Prince's bride could now never be his Cinders.

Buttons was pulled from his melancholy reverie by the sound of footsteps in the hallway, and, dreading that it might be Prince Charming come to inspect his guest's room, acted on instinct and leapt into the nearby closet. As the sickly-sweet smell of potpourri assaulted his nostrils, he peered our the crack in the door to view the intruder. To his surprise, his eyes fell not upon the Prince, but a young woman with thick black hair cascading down her shoulders. She had her back to him and he could not see her face, but by the simple yet charming green dress that she wore, Buttons guessed that she was the visitor for whom this room was prepared. Strange that she should come alone, without attendants. Stranger still that Dandini had not spotted her and whisked her away, for from what little Buttons could see of her it was clear she was a beauty. Who was she? he wondered. But it appeared he was soon to find out, for the girl turned to inspect her closet and flung the doors open.

Finding it less empty than expected, she screamed, and Buttons winced.

"Please Miss, don't be afraid."

When she had recovered, she demanded, "Who are you, and what on earth are you doing in the closet?"

"I'm Buttons, Miss, pageboy to Her Royal Highness Princess Cinderella. I was inspecting the room to make sure it's fit for our visitor, and I heard someone coming so I jumped into the closet because I thought you might have been Charming."

"And you find me otherwise?" The young woman raised a dark eyebrow with an air of amusement.

"What? Oh, no, not at all, but I thought you were _Prince_ Charming."

Buttons stared at the girl. There was something familiar in her face and tone, in her air of confidence and mischief.

"And why would you wish to hide from the Prince?"

"Well, I try to keep out of his way, like. After all, I'm just a pageboy, and he's a Prince."

"I see. I suppose I'm used to him, thinking of him as a friend through the extension of my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Danielle. My brother is Dandini, the Prince's squire."

Ah, that explained a lot. That was why he recognized her features, and why Dandini was not flirting with such a beauty, for now that Buttons had a clear view of her, he could see that a beauty indeed she was.

"Oh, I see. And this room is prepared for you?"

"Yes. I've come to visit my privileged brother here in the lap of luxury."

"It is cushy, inn'it?" Buttons grinned. "And welcome to the Palace, by the way."

"Thank you. I must say, I'm gladder of your welcome than a fancy royal one. Thanks heavens I managed to escape my chaperone and explore."

Buttons was surprised; Cinderella would never have been so mischievous. She never raised an argument against the cruelty of her Stepmother and stepsisters, and was always obedient. This cultured country girl was very different, yet somehow charming.

"I thought my chance should never come, but I managed to slip away behind a suit of armour just as old Mr. Arthur was giving me a history lesson on the palace architecture." She chuckled, then regarded Buttons with a keen eye. "Do I shock you?"

The pageboy shook his head. "No, Miss."

"Good, I shouldn't like you if you were so easily shocked. And I shan't like you if you keep calling me 'Miss'. I'm only the daughter of a bookseller, do call me Danielle."

"Alright then, Danielle."

Satisfied, she turned from him to gaze contentedly around the room. She flopped down on the large feather bed.

"Now, Palace servants are supposed to know all the juicy gossip; do tell me what that brother of mine has been up to."

"Well," grinned Buttons, warming to her disarming affability as he leaned against the desk, "He and the Prince like to switch identities now and then, although I suppose now His Highness is married he'll settle down a bit. Mind you, only last week he and your brother dressed up as common hunters and ended up caught in a poacher's net until the Prince demanded they be released."

Danielle laughed, a clear crisp laugh not unlike the pealing of bells, and sat up on the bed, folding her legs. Buttons went on to relate the first time he had encountered the 'fancy-pants' Dandini, how there had been confusion as to whether Buttons was seeking 'ashes cinders or Cinderella Cinders', and how the two very different young men had formed an understanding and even a friendship.

"So you're Her Highness's pageboy, did you say? Funny, you seem a bit old to be a page_boy._ Is there such a thing as a page_man_, do you think?"

Buttons laughed, and shrugged. He had never thought of it that way.

"Would you like to see the palace perhaps, Danielle? A guided tour, like."

The young woman beamed, and got to her feet. She nodded decisively.

"I should like that very much."

Feigning an air of elegance—that the pageboy soon began to play along with—, Danielle took Buttons' arm and they left the guest suite, strolling merrily down the hall.

Buttons introduced Danielle to the Palace; the world he himself was only just beginning to find familiar. They traversed the halls, marveling at the portraits of various stuffy-looking royals. They had only got as far as the grand Entrance Hall when Danielle gasped, pulling Buttons into a corner.  
"Dandini's just round there; I don't want him to see me just yet. I want it to be a surprise."  
Nodding, Buttons grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the hall, rounding the corner to escape, when—

"Oof!"

Looking up, Danielle could only assume that the woman with whom they had collided was none other than Her Royal Highness Princess Cinderella. The young lady curtseyed in apologetic subordination.  
"Oh, Cinders, I'm sorry," said Buttons, looking quite embarrassed.  
"Forgive me, Your Highness, I was clumsily not looking where I ran."  
Cinderella smiled on the pair with kindness and curiosity. "Do not trouble yourselves, I am not hurt. Now Buttons, you must introduce me to this lovely young lady."  
"This is Danielle, Dandini's sister."  
"Oh of course, Charming did tell me you were coming. It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm very fond of your brother. And where is he?"  
"He is in the Entrance Hall, Your Highness, but I do not want him to know of my whereabouts just yet."  
"I see," Cinderella's smile was one of amusement. "Well, I shall go and distract him for you, shall I? Good day."

Buttons watched his friend go, conscious of Danielle's gaze and feeling uncomfortably sure that she had guessed his feelings for the Princess.

But Danielle was not the only one who had detected an air of romance. Cinderella smiled secretly to herself as she made her way down the hall._  
Well, that's an enormous relief; I did so hate seeing Buttons miserable and loveless. Danielle is beautiful, and is just what he has been missing, I am sure of it._  
And with her experience of romance, Cinderella was unlikely to be wrong.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note__: This chapter includes a flashback to a scene from a pantomime version of 'Cinderella'. I didn't write the dialogue, and I'm not sure who did. Also, because pantomime always involves songs, I've borrowed a song from 'Hello, Dolly', which I also do not own. I hope this chapter is enjoyed._

**Chapter 2**

The Fairy Godmother sighed contentedly, soaking her feet in the brass tub she had conjured a moment earlier. Since the success with Cinderella's Happily Ever After, the fairy had retired to the castle's spare wing that Prince Charming had offered her. After 200 years of granting wishes, she was enjoying a break.

From her seat on the sunny balcony, the Fairy Godmother viewed the garden, and noted two figures. There was Buttons. She smiled; but wait, he was not alone. Ah, young Danielle was with him. Observing the pair for a moment, a knowing smile lit the Godmother's timeless features. Buttons deserved a reward; Cinderella had been given hers for being kindhearted and honest. And just like when Cinders had helped the 'old lady' gathers sticks in the wood, Buttons too had had his test of character…

* * *

_She had found him scarcely a mile from Stoneybroke Mansion, sitting alone and muttering to himself with bitter defiance._

"_Anyway, why should I worry about her marryin' that Prince fella. Just wait till she finds out he beats her twice a day and locks her in the palace dungeon so she can't have any friends, ha! Just you wait. She'll come runnin' to me, she will, she'll come runnin' to me and she'll say—"_

"_Buttons!"_

"_Yeah, that's what she'll say, she'll say—"_

"_Buttons! I need your help!"_

" '_I need your 'elp', and I'll say—"_

"_Buttons!"_

_Finally realizing that he wasn't alone, the young man had turned, and upon recognizing the Fairy Godmother he'd muttered, "Oh, it's her again: Fairy Liquid."_

_She had urgently related Cinderella's plight. "Buttons, you must return to the mansion at once. Cinderella needs your help desperately!"_

"_No she doesn't. She's got her malty old Prince now."_

"_If you don't return to help her, she'll never marry the Prince. Her wicked stepmother and stepsisters have locked her in an attic room. When the Prince calls she will be unable to try on the glass slipper."_

"_Well, why should I care? It's me who loves Cinders, not 'im! Hey…if 'e goes away and doesn't find 'er, she might decide to marry me after all!"_

"_Buttons, listen to me; if you truly love Cinderella, you'll hasten to her aid. Think well; her happiness rests in your hands. If you're half the man I think you are, you will hurt yourself in order to make her eternally happy. Do you understand?"_

"…_I can't! I mean…I mean, you shouldn't have asked me! I mean…" _

_The Fairy Godmother had felt a strange mixture of pity and pride as she watched the jealousy on his face melt reluctantly away._

"…_Aowww, hang on Cinders, I'm comin'!"_

* * *

_Yes,_ the Fairy Godmother smiled, Buttons had well and truly earned his reward, and she was glad to see him on the verge of receiving it. She did not doubt that things would soon run their natural course…and she would be at the ready to remove any obstacles with her magic wand. As she watched the pair strolling the garden, the Fairy Godmother sighed dreamily. _Oh, I do love a good romance!_

Ambling slowly through the gardens, Buttons breathed in the fresh morning air. It was a beautiful day, and he was glad of someone to share it with. He found it was hard to be glum when the sun flooded the world with golden light.  
"I love days like this," he began, ending the silence.  
"Me too," Danielle agreed, running her hand lightly long the terrace rail. "It's just so much easier to be happy when the sun's shining."  
Buttons blinked. Hadn't he just been thinking that?  
"And what do you like to do in your spare time, Buttons? When you're not hiding in closets, I mean."  
The young man laughed at her teasing, then replied, "Well, the stablehand let me have me own pony to look after; I call 'im Buckles."  
"Buckles; why?"  
"Because buckles go with buttons, and besides, if ya try to get on 'is back he'll buck you off in two seconds."  
Danielle laughed. "I've got a pony, back home on the farm."

"And most nights before I go to bed, Cinders helps me with my reading. I never got taught before, not proper, like. She's patient with me though."  
"You're obviously close with Her Royal Highness."  
"Oh yes, Cinders has been my best friend since we were six. It's thanks to her I've got me job at the palace."  
Danielle nodded and smiled; a knowing smile, as she detected more than simple gratitude in his tone. "I think I should like to meet my brother now; shall we go find him?"  
"Alright," the young man nodded, somewhat reluctant to swap the pleasant company of Danielle for that of her 'fancy-pants' brother. But as he made to lead the way up the terrace steps, the girl halted.  
"How do I look, Buttons? Not too scruffy to meet the Prince's valet?"  
Danielle looked confident in receiving the answer she expected, but not smugly so, and Buttons grinned as he looked her up and down.  
"Ya look smashing, honest."  
The girl glowed, and, grabbing him by the hand, pulled him off to find her brother.

Dandini paced the Entrance Hall, waiting for the Prince to finish his diplomatic discussions with the Foreign Ambassador, so that they might go fishing together. Of course, Charming would probably want to spend the afternoon with his Princess. Dandini was sad to see the days of carefree revels end for himself and his friend…Still, it left him more time to spend with those lovely village girls. He might even settle down himself, one day. As the squire pondered these sober thoughts, he found his eyes covered by dainty feminine hands, and his ears filled with a familiar giggle.

"Guess who?"  
Dandini grinned. "Who else is so dainty and immature? It must be a fairy sprite…or my little sister!"  
And turning, the valet whipped up Danielle off her feet, spinning her around gleefully. Standing back to let the siblings reunite, Buttons smiled to himself at the warmth of affection between them. He had never known such warmth, except with Cinders.  
"Good heavens," cried Dandini, looking his sister up and down, "Are you really my sister? When I left you, you were still in pigtails! Look at you now; the belle of the village!"  
"You flatter me, brother," she beamed, taking his arm, "but I _am_ glad to see you!"  
"And I see you've met Buttons here," Dandini noted, with a friendly smile to the distanced pageboy.  
"Yes, he's been showing me the palace. I escaped old Mr. Arthur, my chaperone. Remember him?"  
"Waited till he was wrapped up in one of his lectures, did you?" Dandini grinned. "That's my little sister."

At this moment, the double doors to the House of Parliament opened, and Prince Charming came upon the little group.  
"Your Highness," they murmured as one, bowing.  
"And who is this lovely young lady?"  
"This, sire, is my little sister, Danielle. The one asked you permission to come and visit?"  
"Ah, yes," the Prince nodded, smiling earnestly on his friend's sister. "You are very welcome, Danielle. If you're anything like your brother, you'll be a handful…And that's just what's needed actually, to keep Dandini occupied while I spend this afternoon with my bride."  
The valet's shoulders fell a little; his suspicions confirmed. But his spirits soon rose; it would be good to spend time with Danielle.  
"I must be off to find Cinderella, but you all have a wonderful day," Charming clicked his heels together, then strode off to find his love.

"What shall we do, Dandini? Will you show me the elegance of life at court?"  
Her brother grinned, and shook his head. "I'm afraid very little is happening at court at present…Besides, I had planned to go to the village this evening; they're holding a country dance."  
"A dance? Oh, how wonderful! You must take me," the girl pleaded.  
"You? Heavens no, you're too young!"  
"I'm eighteen. Besides, if you don't take me with you I'll tell Mother and Father that you've been behaving in a terribly scandalous manner."  
The threat was not in earnest, but still worked as a lever.  
"Very well, I shall take you to the village dance. But I shall keep a very close eye on you. You've gotten far too pretty to leave to your own devices."

"And may Buttons come as well?" Danielle enquired, surprising the pageboy, who had accustomed himself to being separate from the conversation. Dandini shrugged.  
"Of course; it is not my place to decide how Buttons spends his evenings. Please join us, if you'd like," the valet nodded, "in fact, I'd be grateful to have someone keeping an eye on my sister whilst I am otherwise occupied."  
_Otherwise occupied?_ thought Buttons to himself, laughing. Everyone knew Dandini was a favourite with the village girls. "Sure, I'd love to come," he grinned.  
"Splendid. We shall meet you on the village green at eight o'clock then."

Danielle waved cheerily over her shoulder as her brother lead her away, and Buttons found himself grinning foolishly. Suddenly he stiffened in horror.

_But I can't dance!_

* * *

Buttons was pacing his quarters in distress when Cinderella found him, hours later.

"Buttons, we missed you at dinner. Is something the matter?"  
"No, well, yes, I…You met Dandini's sister, Danielle. Well, she invited me to this dance down at the village, an' I really want to go, but…well, you remember that time I asked you to dance with me?"

Cinders couldn't contain a grin. She remembered well; Buttons had promised to give her his ticket to the ball (since her stepmother had torn hers up) and in return he wanted her to dance with him. As lovable as he was, Buttons certainly had two left feet as far as dancing was concerned, but he made up for it with vigor; Cinderella held that moment fondly in her memory.

"And you're worried she'll think you silly?"  
The young man nodded. "Common old Buttons who can't even dance without making a fool of himself."  
Cinders frowned at his self-deprecation. "Buttons, you are a wonderful young man; kindhearted, honest, funny, and actually rather handsome."  
Buttons blushed crimson at these compliments from his favourite person in the world.  
"You're just sayin' that."  
"No, I'm telling the truth. And if Danielle can't see how wonderful you are—even if you _can't_ dance—then she's not worth your time. Besides, I think she's far from indifferent to you already."  
"Ya what?!"  
Cinderella laughed at her friend's lack of perception, and shook her head.  
"Look, how about I teach you to dance?"  
"It'd be too much trouble."  
"No, I'd really like to, Buttons. Heaven knows I owe it you."  
"Aw, thanks Cinders. You're the best."

For the next half an hour, Cinderella's efforts were in earnest, but even her optimism failed eventually. "Oh, I'm sorry, Buttons. I wonder what else we could do…" They sat in hopeless silence for some minutes, Buttons' shoulders hunched in gloom, when suddenly Cinders leapt to her feet.  
"I've got it! Don't go away!"  
"Cinders? Cinders, what do you mean?"  
A moment later, Cinderella returned, with someone else in tow.

"Now," said the Fairy Godmother, rolling up her silken sleeves, "what seems to be the problem?"  
In response, Buttons attempted a waltz-step, which looked more like a cross between a jig and a stumble.  
"Ah, I see," came the reply. "Well, that's easily fixed. Take off those boots of yours." Buttons obeyed, placing them before the fairy.  
"Now," the Fairy Godmother brandished her wand,

"A spell to propel a much-needed romance  
By magic these boots will allow you to dance!"

The boots shimmered for a moment, then returned to their normal state. Buttons just stared; this was all happening rather quickly.  
"Well, put them on! Go on."

Obeying, the pageboy stood for a moment, wiggling his toes in the leather. Sensing his reluctance, the Fairy Godmother stepped closer, pulled him into a waltz-hold, and began to speak as she nudged him into movement.

"Put your hand on her waist, and stand,  
With her right, in your left hand, and…  
One, two, three…One, two, three…  
One, two, three…"  
"Look, I'm dancing!"  
"Of course you are, Buttons!" Cinderella laughed, clapping her hands in delight.

Taking her partner again, the Fairy Godmother continued her instructions, this time in song, as they danced:

"_Take the someone who's arms you're in,__Hold on to her tight and spin, and  
One, two three, one, two, three, one, two, three…"_  
"Look, I'm dancing!"  
_"Turn around and turn around  
Try floating through the air.  
Can't you be a little more aesthetic?"_  
"_Don't you think my dancing has a polish and a flair?"_  
"The word I think I'd use is 'athletic'."  
_"Well my heart is about to burst  
My head is about to pop, and  
Now that I'm dancing who cares if I ever stop?"_

He whirled Cinderella around, beaming from ear to ear, then addressed the magical benefactor. "Aw, thanks a million Fairy Godmother; this is smashing! So, will these boots let me do any kind of dancing? Village reels and everything?"  
"Absolutely everything. You could be a tap dancer if it had been invented yet. But you mustn't forget that the magic isn't permanent; at twelve o'clock the boots will lose their magic and you will be just as, uh…"  
"Clusmy?"  
"As before. Now run along and enjoy yourself."  
Still grinning, Buttons shook her hand vigorously in gratitude. Then turns to Cinders, who had brought him this miracle the same way he had summoned hers, he was about to kiss her cheek, then decided it would be wiser to give her a simple hug.

As her friend rushed off to the village revelry, Cinderella smiled, pleased with herself. Sidling up beside her, the Fairy Godmother muttered, "I'll bet you he forgets about the time." Cinders chuckled to herself.  
"The odds are with you on that one. But I'm more interested in the odds as to whether Buttons will come home with a fiancé."  
"Now _that_ is something I'm willing to bet on," the old woman grinned.


End file.
